Trials in Love
by IkimonoNoNoru
Summary: They fall in love, but somehwere along the way, things get hard. And that's not only a pun. XD This is a story of all the different trials that happen in Matt and Mello's love life. MelloxMattxNear An RP between AzariahEnigmos and myself. !YAOI WARNING!
1. Admitting

**Matt- -**Sitting on the bed of his and Mello's apartment, looking a game case up and down.-

**Mello- -**Walks into the bedroom, takes a glance at Matt and sits down at the computer.- Let me guess. You can't decide between Zelda and Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe?

**Matt- -**Head jerks up.- Oh. Hey. Actually, you're half-right. It's between 'Zelda' and 'Xenosaga III'.

**Mello- **Right. Heard of the first one. Obviously. Not the second. -Looks at the desk in front of him, where the keyboard should be.- Matt? Why are your favorite Final Fantasy boxers where the keyboard should be? I need the keyboard.

**Matt- **You absolutely need it...? -Worried.-

**Mello- **Well I sure as hell could use it. I want to play some music. I need to get my mind off this damn Kira case for a little while. Near found another Kira suspect. -Grumbles to himself.-

**Matt- **Uhm... Well... The thing is... I kind of pawned it... For a good reason! -Scared Mello's going to hit him.-

**Mello- **What the hell, Matt? What do you mean you pawned it?! What the fuck for? We kind of need that for the Kira case! Unless you think you can hack into any system you so desire without it? -Is standing, fuming and turning red.-

**Matt- -**Rolls his eyes.- (Here we go...) -Stands and gets face to face with Mello- Well, you're obviously on your period today, so I suppose I'll explain. We have a shitty desktop. I pawned a shit load of my games and the keyboard and got us a laptop. We have a router, so it's not a problem. Now, do you need some Midol?

**Mello- -**Pulls out his gun from the front of his pants and points it at Matt's head.- Midol? You think you're funny? Listen, asshole. I am not, nor have I ever been a female. Nor will I ever become one. _GOT IT_? And second, you could have warned me that you got a laptop. Where the fuck is it?

**Matt- **Yes. Yes, in fact, I think I am funny. And just to let you know, Mels, you look like a chick. And as for the laptop... -Goes over to the bed and grabs the laptop from under the pillow. Hands it to Mello.-

**Mello- -**Grabs the laptop whilst simultaniously glaring at Matt and pointing the gun.- A chick? You seem pretty confident about me not shooting you. -Takes a step closer, putting the gun to Matt's head.- Why is that?

**Matt- -**Smiles.- Well, Mels... The thing is... -Presses his head forward until his forehead is touching the barrel of the gun.- ...I don't think you have the strength to kill me. And if I'm wrong, prove it.

**Mello- -**Presses the barrel into Matt's head with almost bruising force, then sighs, bringing the gun back down.- I only keep you around, you fucker, because I can make you hack shit for me. Otherwise I'd kill you.

**Matt- **You didn't have me hack shit back at the orphanage. What was your excuse back then?

**Mello- -**Looks around for an excuse.- Because you... Um.. Because you gave me chocolate. No one else ever gave me chocolate. Just you. There. I answered. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to listen to music now. -Turns to walk out of the room.-

**Matt- **Oh. Speaking of chocolate... -Pulls a bag full of chocolate out from under the bed- I had a little money left over...

**Mello- -**Walks back to Matt, giving him a big hug and a peck on the cheek.- You know you're my favorite person in the history of ever, right? Because you definitely are. -Smiles and grabs for the chocolate.-

**Matt- -**Smiles and blushes faintly.- Well that's a nice way to say 'thank you'.

**Mello- **For bringing me chocolate, there're a lot nicer things I could do. -Opens a bar of chocolate and takes a bite.-

**Matt- -**Laughs under his breath.- Nicer? Then get to work on being nicer, because I set you up for a while.

**Mello- **Yeah, you did. So I won't shoot you for the time that these chocolate bars last. Is that nice enough? -Smiles sardonically at Matt while taking another giant bite of the bar.-

**Matt- -**Laughs and pokes Mello's stomach.- Yeah, that's nice enough.

**Mello- **Oh good. -Sighs with relief.- I totally thought you were going to make me buy a new game for you, or something else. Who knows what your little brain would think of.

**Matt- **Well, I could have you dress up as a maid and call me 'Master' for the rest of the day... -Smirks.-

**Mello- -**Chokes on the current bite of chocolate and gasps for air.- Ex_cuse_ me?

**Matt- -**Laughs.- You heard me. I'm not that mean though.

**Mello- **Yeah, sure you're not. Like you could make me do that anyway. You'd have a bullet in your head before you could touch me. -Pets the gun shoved into the front of his pants.-

**Matt- -**Shrugs.- I don't want to touch you. You're cute, but not that cute.

**Mello- -**Laughs, taking a step closer to Matt and rubbing up on him.- Aww, come on. You know you want me. Who doesn't? I'm a magnet. Not just a chick magnet, but a dick magnet too. You know it, I know it.

**Matt- -**Pretending he doesn't want to shove Mello on the bed and just take him right then and there.- Well, my dick's staying in my pants. You just don't have that special something.

**Mello- -**Grinds a little closer to Matt, putting his arms around his hips in the process.- You lie. -Smirks.- Even I want me right now. I don't even need to be in a maid costume for you to want me.

**Matt- -**Smiles, leaning a little closer to Mello.- Why are you so concerned whether I want you or not?

**Mello- -**Shrugs, still holding onto Matt.- I'm not concerned. I just want to make you admit it. I'm irresistable.

**Matt- **Nothing to admit, Mels. I don't want you..

**Mello- -**Dips his head and breathes into Matt's ear.- You lie.

**Matt- -**Shudders at the feeling of Mello's breath against his skin.- And if I _do_ want you?

**Mello- **Oh, so you _do_ want me! Ha! I win! -Kisses Matt on the cheek and winks.- You could have saved a LOT of time if you had just admitted it in the first place, you know. -Starts to walk away.-

**Matt- -**Blushes at the fact that Mello kissed his cheek twice within thirty minutes.- I never said I wanted you. I'm just asking 'What if?'

**Mello- **The question in itself affirms my suspicions. And the 'what if' part? Well, I don't really know. I haven't thought past the part of making you admit it.

**Matt- **Fine, I'll admit it. I want you Mello. And now I get to watch you think about what to do about it.

**Mello- -**Blushes, and hesitates. Then walks over to Matt.- To tell the truth, I want you too. I have for a long time...


	2. The First Time

**A/N: Sorry I didn't say this earlier everyone! n_n Alright, for future reference, AzariahEnigmos is playing the part of Matt, while I, Ikimono, am playing the part of Mello. I forgot to say that in the last chapter, mainly because I never do author's notes. XD**

**I'll do more author's notes in this RP in later chapters.. More charaters are added, some who are real to the original manga, some who are figments of our insane imaginations! Now, on to the RP!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Matt- -**Blushes.- Mels, I swear to gods, if you're playing me, you're going to regret it...

**Mello- **-Sighs.- Not playing. Do you really think I'd admit to liking you, let alone _any_ male, if it weren't the honest to God truth? Hell, Matt. I've liked you since we were ten. Why do you think I've always been all over you? I never climb in anyone else's lap. I never grab ahold of anyone else. Granted, it may be because everyone else always runs away from me before I can try to befriend them. But even if they didn't, I would never be on them like I am you. -Blushes and takes a deep breath after confessing his heart out.-

**Matt- -**Eyes widen, blushing immensely.- Mels... -Kisses him softly.-

**Mello- -**Kisses him back, looking down.- You don't know how long I've wanted to do that.

**Matt- **Well I would have done that a hell of a lot sooner if I wasn't so sure that I would die afterwards. But you know... Dying would be worth it if only I could have done that sooner.

**Mello- **No need to die. -Kisses him, harder this time.-

**Matt- -**Takes a firm but gentle hold on Mello's hips, kissing back passionately.-

**Mello- -**Leans into Matt, slightly parting his lips, and brings his hands up to take off Matt's goggles.-

**Matt- -**Gently presses his tongue into Mello's mouth, tasting chocolate and Mello's complete esscence. Slides out of his vest and lets it slink to the floor, kicking it to the side.-

**Mello- **-Leans back, staring at Matt, while catching his breath.- I think we need to get your shirt off too.

**Matt- -**Takes his shirt off, panting slightly. Immediately wraps his arms back around Mello's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.-

**Mello- -**Laughs out loud and kisses Matt, working his way from Matt's mouth to his neck.-

**Matt- -**Smiles. Pushes Mello away from him and sits him on the bed.- I think it's high time I evened things out a bit. -Unzips Mello's vest slowly, taking his time to caress every curve and piece of flesh.-

**Mello- -**Blushes and gasps as Matt touches his chest. Smiles up at Matt.- I told you I was irresistable. -Laughs.-

**Matt- -**Licks along Mello's chest.- You were right. You're sexy, and you taste amazing. -Smiles.-

**Mello- -**A low moan escapes his mouth as Matt's tongue touches his chest.- Alright, that's it. -Flips Matt onto the bed beneath him.- Evening things out again. -Licks along Matt's collar bone, while surreptitiously unbuttoning his pants.-

**Matt- -**Whimpers at Mello's sensual licks.- Who do you think you are, acting like you're going to be on top?

**Mello- -**Smiles down at Matt.- I _am_ going to be on top.

**Matt- -**Smiles.- You think you can control me? -Unties the string holding together Mello's pants.- I don't think so, uke.

**Mello- -**Laughs maniacally.- Who's the mafia boss? Me. I think I can handle you, uke.

**Matt- **The title of mafia boss means nothing to me. You're my uke. -Smiles more.-

**Mello- **Prove it. If you think you can master my badass self, just try.

**Matt- -**Grins.- Fine, uke. -Flips their positions and flips Mello onto his stomach. Holds him down by putting his knee on the small of his back, undoing the clasp of his pants.-

**Mello- **Holy hell! Where did you learn to do that, you sneaky little bastard?

**Matt- -**Laughs a bit.- Natural abilities. Don't worry. -Smiles and leans down close to Mello's ear.- I'll be gentle.

**Mello- -**Shudders at the feel of Matt's breath on him.- You lie.

**Matt- -**Gently massages Mello's shoulders.- Aww, I would never hurt my Mels.

**Mello- **You might not hurt me, -Takes a shuddering breath.- but that doesn't mean you'll be gentle.

**Matt- **Don't worry. I will be. -Strips Mello of his pants and shoes. Pauses for a moment.- Hm.. Something's missing here... -Smiles.- Right... -Turns Mello onto his back, kissing his cheek gently.- I want to see your face. It wouldn't be right if I didn't.

**Mello- **Damn right it wouldn't. This is my first time, and I wouldn't have it any other way... -Looks away and blushes.-

**Matt- **First time? Ever? -Thinks for a moment.- ... -Flips them back into their pre-uke-fight position so that Mello's on top of him.- I would never want you to be in pain your first time.

**Mello- -**Flips Matt back on top.- If you don't do this now, I'll never let you. Just get it over with. You said you'd be gentle, didn't you?

**Matt- **Yeah. -Strips self of pants and boxers and presses a finger into him gently.-

**Mello- -**Gasps at the new intrusion, blushing madly.- Oh my God..

**Matt- **Sorry, Mels. Gotta be done. -Presses in another finger, just as gently as the last. Starts to scissor them slowly.-

**Mello- -**Whimpers, bending his head up to kiss Matt, trying to forget the uncomfortable and painful feeling.-

**Matt- -**Kisses Mello softly, slipping in the third and final finger. Moves them in and out slowly.-

**Mello- -**Breaks away from the kiss, breathing heavily.- Aah!

**Matt- -**Moves them in a little deeper before carefully pulling them out. Places the tip of his member at Mello's entrance.-

**Mello- -**Takes a deep breath.- Just do it quick and get it over with.

**Matt- -**Bites lip and nods. Presses in about halfway with one swift motion.-

**Mello- **Aaah! Nngh... -Cries out, then bites lip. Brings his arms up and pulls Matt down to kiss him, ignoring the pain.-

**Matt- -**Kisses Mello a bit harder than last time, pressing in until he's fully sheathed. Stops to give Mello time to adjust.-

**Mello- -**Pulls away from the kiss and takes a breath. Wiggling his hips around a bit, holding back a wince, he stares at Matt.- Move...

**Matt- -**Pulls out halfway, resisting the strong urge to slam Mello into the mattress. Presses back in swiftly, but gently.-

**Mello- **Aaah... -Moans from the mix of pleasure and pain. Can't decide which is better.-

**Matt- -**Starts to thrust a bit faster, pulling out further each time.-

**Mello- **Aaaaah! OhmiGod, Matt! Do that again! -Cries out from a sudden pressure in his backside.-

**Matt- **Ah... -Slams into Mello and releases a breathy moan.-

**Mello- **Nngh... -Bites lip and holds onto Matt, moving his hips to meet Matt's every thrust.- Har.. der...

**Matt- -**Slams into Mello to where the only audible noise, other than their moans, is skin slapping skin.- Mels... Ah..

**Mello- **OhmiGod Matt... Aaah! -Feels a building pressure in his abdomen and starts moving his hips sporadically.-

**Matt- -**Feels body rapidly heating, some places more heated than others. Moves faster, wanting to feel more of that burning hot feeling.-

**Mello- -**Clenches his muscles, his body tightening.- Ah! Matt... I.. I'm...

**Matt- -**Feels Mello clench around him. Arches back, releasing hard inside of Mello.- A-Aaah! Mello...!

**Mello- -**Pants heavily, body gone limp.- You mean... to tell.. me.. that _that's_ what I've been missing out on? -Smiles lazily up at Matt.-

**Matt- **-Smiles weakly down at him. Nods, not being able to say anything through heavy breaths. Collapses on top of Mello, head resting in the nape of his neck.-

**Mello- -**Brings hands up to pull his fingers lazily through Matt's hair.- Thanks Matt.. -Kisses Matt's forehead softly.-

**Matt- -**Smiles more and kisses Mello's neck softly.- Anytime, Mels..


	3. His Recent Past

**Mello- -**Smirks down at Matt.- Anytime?

**Matt- -**Smirks back.- Anytime.

**Mello- **Now?

**Matt- **Think you're up for it?

**Mello- -**Laughs.- Now that I know how it feels, I sure as hell am!

**Matt- -**Laughs, holding himself up weakly over Mello. Smiles.- I'm not going to show you mercy, my lovely uke.

**Mello- -**Smirks up at Matt.- Who needs mercy? I think I like it rough.. And besides, you're only seme for now.

**Matt**- -Grins.- Only seme for now? -Chuckles a bit. Leans down in between Mello's legs.- You'll want to take that back, Mels. -Sticks his tongue out a bit to lick the head of Mello's member.-

**Mello- **Aah! -Gasps at the unexpected feeling on his lower half.- I don't care... what y.. you do.. I'll be se.. seme _some_time..

**Matt- -**Runs his fingers lightly up and down the shaft.- Oh? What a shame that you can't admit when you've lost. -Takes Mello fully into his mouth, thanking gods that he doesn't have a gag reflex.-

**Mello- **AAaah! OhmiG... I.. haven't lost.. I just.. Jeez Matt! -Gasps.- Where did you learn to.. do that?...

**Matt- -**Blushes and removes his mouth so he can speak properly.- I... Um... I've liked you for years... And I've wanted to jump you, if not practically molest you, but I've always chickened out due to fear of getting shot to death... -Blushes immensely and looks away.-

**Mello- -**Makes a breathy laugh, and looks down at Matt.- Okay, well that explains why you asked 'What if I liked you', but that doesn't explain how you learned how to do... That. -Points to his lower half and Matt.-

**Matt- -**Face turns, or rather, exceeds the color of a tomato. Mutters under his breath.- P..practice...

**Mello- -**Chokes on air, then half laughs.- On what? Or... Who?

**Matt- -**Doesn't want to look at Mello directly at the moment.- W-well... Sometimes what you bring home isn't enough for the bills and the food.... So...

**Mello- -**Stares at Matt, nearly speechless.- Matt? Look at me. Did you.. Have you been selling yourself?

**Matt- -**Tears of frustration and being ashamed fill his eyes.- It was that or we starve... -Still not looking at Mello.-

**Mello- -**Softly lifts Matt's chin to face him, tears in his eyes. Whispers, unable to manage a more firm tone.- Mail... You should have told me it wasn't enough.. You shouldn't have to sell yourself...

**Matt- **I didn't want you to worry... You were working so hard already...

**Mello- -**A single tear spills down his cheek.- Mail.. I can work a little harder. It's not that big of a deal to me.. It's not safe for you to do that... I'll take on a few PI cases, small ones. Just promise me you won't do that again... -Kisses Matt on the forehead.-

**Matt- -**Wraps arms tightly around Mello's waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck.- Don't take on any more work... I..I'll find somewhere to work, for people who will hire me... I don't want you to work yourself so hard...

**Mello- **Matt, it's fine.. I don't mind at all.. I just don't want to see you hurt.. -Hugs Matt tightly.- You're too important to me.

**Matt- **No... We both live in this place, we should both pay for it... I'll look for a job tomorrow... I don't want to feel like a burden to you... You're always carrying my share of the work..

**Mello- **That may be, but I care for you. And you're helping me with the Kira case. That's enough. But if you're sure you want to look for a job... Just promise you won't go back... to how you kept us going before... Until you're hired, I'll take on a low profile PI case... -Holds his finger up to shush Matt before he starts.- Don't argue.

**Matt- -**Hugs Mello tightly, silently crying into his chest.- Mels... Thank you so much...

**Mello- -**Hugs Matt back, kissing his hair.- It's no problem Matt... I.. I love you..

**Matt- -**Eyes widen, filling with more tears, this time of happiness. Leans back and claims Mello's lips in a soft, yet passionate, kiss.- I love you too... So much...

**Mello- -**Leans into Matt, opening up to the kiss, lips pliant and malleable for him.-

**Matt- **-Smiles slightly against Mello's lips, pressing into the kiss tenderly.-

**Mello- **-Brings arms up around Matt's neck, pulling him closer.- Can we just stay like this? For awhile?

**Matt- -**Smiles faintly and nods, arms finding their way around Mello's waist.- Yeah.. I'd like that.

**Mello- **Oh good. -Snuggles as close to Matt as he can get, trailing his fingers up and down Matt's back absentmindedly.-

**Matt- -**Cuddles into Mello's chest, fighting off sleep.-

**Mello- -**Moves fingers lower, caressing Matt's bum.- Hey, no sleeping yet.. You told me anytime.. -Smiles down at his lover.-


	4. Make Me Yours

**Matt- -**Smiles up at him, straddling his lap.- You were mine. -Leans down and whispers.- Now make me yours.

**Mello- **No problem, sweet thang. -Flips Matt over, straddling him on the bed, kissing and licking his way down Matt's chest.-

**Matt- -**Closes eyes tightly, letting out a soft moan in small, barely audible whimpers.-

**Mello- -**Moves even lower, keeping his mouth plastered to Matt's body.-

**Matt- -**Feels a slight pressure building in his abdomen as Mello travels down his body.-

**Mello- -**Looks up at Matt.- Before you ask, I've had practice too. But on something a little safer.. -Licks Matt's member tentatively, then looks back up at him.- Chocolate covered bananas. -Smiles and takes Matt into his mouth completely.-

**Matt- -**Moans loudly at the searing hot feeling of Mello's mouth. Lowers hands to run his fingers through Mello's hair.-

**Mello- -**Kisses, licks, and sucks on Matt, ignoring his gag reflex, never taking his eyes off of Matt's.-

**Matt- -**Stares into Mello's sapphire eyes through his own half-lidded ones. Lightly pulls on Mello's hair.-

**Mello- -**Gives one last lick and moves up Matt's body.- How am I?

**Matt- -**Whines as Mello's mouth leaves him.- Fucking magical...!

**Mello- **-Smirks.- Good, practice worked. -Kisses Matt, then breaks away, bringing his fingers up to Matt's mouth.-

**Matt- -**Takes Mello's fingers into his mouth, licking and lightly nipping them, coating them with saliva.-

**Mello- -**Pulls his fingers away, kissing Matt and moving his hands down Matt's body.-

**Matt- -**Kisses back softly, preparing himself for a slight pain that would turn into pleasure like he'd never experienced with the other men.-

**Mello- -**Slips one finger in Matt's entrance, still kissing him. Leans back.- Tell me if I hurt you.

**Matt- -**Whimpers at the feelings, only able to manage a nod in response.-

**Mello- -**Leans back down, kissing Matt again, and presses a second finger in, slowly scissoring.-

**Matt- -**Lets out a louder whimper, slightly parting his lips.-

**Mello- -**Takes advantage of Matt's parted lips, slipping his tongue in Matt's mouth while slipping his third, and last, finger into him.-

**Matt- -**Entwines his tongue with Mello's, moaning into his mouth.-

**Mello- -**Moves his fingers in and out of Matt slowly, kissing him passionately. Removes fingers, moving to replace them with his own length.-

**Matt- -**Whines as Mello's fingers leave him. Moves hands down to Mello's hips, grasping them with slender fingers.-

**Mello- -**Puts his arms on either side of Matt's head, caressing his hair, kissing him, as he gently pushes in.-

**Matt- -**Moans loudly into Mello's mouth, moving his arms to wrap around his torso.-

**Mello- -**Fully sheathed inside Matt, pauses to take a breath and give Matt time to adjust.-

**Matt- -**Breaths heavily, wrapping his legs around Mello's waist.- Move..

**Mello- -**Pulls half way out, swiftly pushing back in. Kissing Matt, begins a slow rhythm.-

**Matt- -**Can't remember anything feeling this good in his life. Moans and whimpers with each small thrust into him.-

**Mello- -**Hearing Matt's moans, tries not to slam Matt into the bed. Gains a little speed, adjusting his angle to penetrate Matt deeper.-

**Matt- -**Eyes widen, crying out as he feels an overwhelming surge of pleasure shoot up his spine. Arches back off the bed.- OhmiGod, Mels!

**Mello- -**Figuring he's found Matt's sweet spot, slams into Matt, no longer holding back. Leans down, kissing him haphazardly, trying to keep his breath.-

**Matt- -**Kisses back, almost screaming into it. Uses what energy he has left to slam his hips back against Mello.-

**Mello- -**With what strength he has left, he grabs Matt's member, tugging gently but firmly, while thrusting with an aimless speed, knowing he's close.-

**Matt- -**Closes eyes tightly, breathing rapidly and unevenly while trying to hold in his release.-

**Mello- **Matt.. -Panting, he kisses Matt.- I'm so.. close..

**Matt- **Mels... A-ah... -Wraps arms around Mello's neck, digging his nails lightly into his back, leaving small red marks.-

**Mello- **Aah.. Matt.. Together.. -Gives one last tug to Matt's member.-

**Matt- -**Squints eyes shut, screaming out his release in Mello's name.-

**Mello- -**Buries his face in Matt's neck as he comes with him, moaning his name.-

**Matt- -**Legs drop from around Mello's waist, unable to hold them up anymore, body gone completely limp. Hugs Mello weakly, kissing his hair lightly.-

**Mello- -**Rolls to the side, collapsing.- Love you..

**Matt- -**Smiles lazily at Mello.- I love you too, Mels. -Cuddles into him.-

**Mello- -**Snuggles into Matt, completely exhausted. Starts to drift into sleep.- Good... -Yawns-

**Matt- -**Giggles a bit.- Tired?

**Mello- -**Smiles lazily up at Matt.- Just a bit. Aren't you?

**Matt- -**Smiles.- A bit, yeah.

**Mello- -**Laughs, almost getting his energy back.- I told you I was irresistible!

**Matt- **And this is coming from the exact same guy that was holding a gun to my head for pawning our shit. -Laughs.- I'll admit it, though. You were right. You are irresistible.

**Mello- -**Laughs again, kissing Matt, then rolling over on the bed to grab his gun from the floor where it had dropped with his pants.- I can't help it. I love my gun almost as much as you. -Pets the gun.-

**Matt- -**Laughs a bit harder.- I can deal with the 'almost' part, but if you wind up screwing the gun, we're going to have a problem. -Grins.-

**Mello- -**Laughs, full out, almost crying. Licks the gun.- We might have a problem then... -Laughs again, making the gun seem like a phallic object.-

**Matt- -**Gently takes the gun from Mello and sets it above them. Hugs Mello possessively, smiling down at him.- My Mels. -Cuddles him.-

**Mello- -**Laughs, but with more passion than humor.- Damn right I'm yours. You're the only one that's ever taken me.

**Matt- **-Smiles, content with life at the moment.- And I'm yours now.

**Mello- **Yep. -Kisses Matt's hair.- Oh crap!!! -Jumps up from the bed and heads for the door.- I left brownies in the oven!


	5. Reese's

**Matt- -**Cocks head to the side.- You bake? -Gets up and walks with him, a little sore.-

**Mello- **Yes, I bake. -Once in the kitchen, still naked, grabs an oven mit and opens the oven, removing the delicious smelling brownies.- And if you say it makes me even more like a chick, I'll kill you. -Leans over the countertop to kiss him.- Or make you regret it one way or another.

**Matt- -**Kisses him back and laughs.- So, Mels... What would you do if I said that it _did_ make you look more like a chick? -Smiles.-

**Mello- **Hmmm... -Brings his finger up to his chin and scratches, then motions above his head as if a lightbulb appeared.- I know! I'd make you my bitch. Right here, right now.

**Matt- **Oh? Well then, Mels.. I gotta say... You look more like a chick than ever. -Grins.-

**Mello- -**Smiles.- Or I could just make you beg. I could see how long you can hold out. I've waited this many years, I can wait some more.

**Matt- -**Sighs happily.- Beg? -Goes in front of Mello and gets on his knees, holding onto Mello's hips.- Please don't make me wait, Mels. I want you so bad. -Smiles and kisses Mello's stomach.-

**Mello- -**Smiles down at Matt, grabbing his hair and holding on tightly.- Well, if you insist.

**Matt- **-Smiles more and licks along the base of Mello's member.-

**Mello- -**Grips Matt's hair more tightly, giving a little tug.- Suck me, bitch.

**Matt- -**Takes Mello into his mouth like a biddable bitch. Sucks hard, bobbing his head up and down on Mello's shaft.-

**Mello- -**Leans head back, keeping himself standing by pressing one hand on the edge of the counter, while keeping the other firmly grasping Matt's hair.- Mmm...

**Matt- -**Takes mouth away to get a breath. Licks a stripe along the side before teasing the head with his tongue.-

**Mello- **Aah.. Alright, time for a little something else. -Pulls Matt roughly up by the hair and shoves him on the island countertop, while crossing over to the fridge.-

**Matt- -**Loves how rough Mello's being with him, making him totally submissive. Watches Mello's every move.-

**Mello- -**Opens the fridge, leans down, grabbing something, and hiding it behind his back walks back over to Matt.- Lean back on your arms and close your eyes Matt**.**

**Matt- -**Closes eyes, supporting all of his weight on his arms, almost damning himself for being so submissive and loving it at the same time.-

**Mello- -**Pulls out the bottle from behind his back, flipping the cap back and pouring the cold, slick liquid onto Matt's chest and down his stomach.- Don't open your eyes yet..

**Matt- -**Whimpers loudly at the feeling of cold liquid running down his body, obediently keeping his eyes closed.-

**Mello- **-Walks silently to one of the cupboards, takes out a jar, opening it as he crosses back to Matt. Dipping his fingers in the jar, he takes them out, slathering the creamy substance over Matt's stomach, and lower. Putting the jar back in the cupboard, he leans back to admire his work.- Open your eyes.

**Matt- -**Opens eyes, looking down at himself and blushes immensely.-

**Mello- **You look delectable. I have my own Matt's Peanut Butter Cup. Reese's has nothing compared to this. -Licks his lips, keeping in check the urge to run over to Matt and gobble him up.-

**Matt- -**Blushes more, wanting Mello to lick the chocolate and peanut butter off of him, taking his time.-

**Mello- -**Walks over to Matt, leaning over and kissing him, making sure not to touch any of the chocolate or peanut butter.- I bet you want me to lick that off of you, huh?

**Matt- -**Whines almost whorishly.- Fuck yes...

**Mello- **-Leans back.- Maybe.. -Trails a finger along the chocolate and peanut butter and puts it in his mouth.-

**Matt- -**Watches him with lust-filled, narrow eyes.-

**Mello- **Tastes good... -Leans over Matt, licking his chest. Looks up at Matt, and lets his tongue drift over one nipple.- Tastes even better this way...

**Matt- -**Whimpers and lets eyelids fall, head lolling back.- Mels...

**Mello- -**Licks trails through the chocolate and peanut butter down Matt's chest.- You like this?

**Matt- -**Whispers, voice unable to reach a higher pitch.- Fuck yes...

**Mello- -**Moves down lower, giving a light lick to Matt's member, then stands back up.- Now since I said I'd make you regret saying I'm like a chick, I think I'll leave you alone to deal with this, -Gestures to Matt's length.- yourself.

**Matt- -**Jaw drops to the floor.- Excuse me, _what_?!

**Mello- -**Smirks at Matt.- I told you I'd make you regret saying I was like a chick. -Grabs a brownie out of the still warm pan and bites into it, turning around to walk out of the kitchen.-


	6. Badass

**Matt- -**Takes a gentle but firm grasp on Mello's forearm.- Oh I don't think so, Mr. I'mAChick. You're not going to leave me with -Gestures to his erection.-this. You caused it, you're going to fix it. -Spins Mello around and shoves him onto his knees. Quoting Mello, he says.- 'Suck it, bitch.'

**Mello- **-Laughs, but obliges Matt, unable to resist him. Takes a tentative lick, chocolate and peanut butter still clinging to Matt. Then takes Matt fully into his mouth.-

**Matt- -**Moans, gently fisting handfuls of Mello's silky hair.-

**Mello- -**Bobs head up and down, humming in the process. He'd heard that felt good. Then he broke away to lick up Matt's stomach.-

**Matt- -**Whines as Mello's mouth leaves him, cold air hitting his shaft.-

**Mello- -**Licks his way up Matt's stomach and chest, cleaning away the chocolate and peanut butter. Stands up, getting the last of the peanut butter chocolate mix off of Matt's chest with his finger, and brings it to Matt's mouth.-

**Matt- -**Takes Mello's finger into his mouth, sucking the orgasmicly delicious mix of ingredients off. Leans forward, embracing Mello tightly.- I love you, Mels...

**Mello- -**Laughs softly.- Way to break the hardcore mood Matt. -Kisses Matt, then pulls away.- I love you too though..

**Matt- -**Laughs a bit, kissing back and cuddling Mello.- Yeah, I have a way of ruining things like that. -Smiles.-

**Mello- -**Smiles, then pushes away a little. Laughs.- You're still sticky.

**Matt- -**Giggles, tackling him to the floor and hugging him.- Well, now so are you.

**Mello- **Well damn. -Laughs- How are we to fix this sticky little conundrum?

**Matt- -**Grins.- I think it's time for a shower.

**Mello- **Another one? -Laughs.- Well, I suppose two in one morning isn't that bad.

**Matt- -**Laughs.- Of course it's not. And we wouldn't want to keep you sweaty and sticky all day.

**Mello- **Of course not. Or you. Wouldn't want to get your video games all sticky. -Smiles.-

**Matt- **After that you think I'm really going to concentrate much on games? -Smiles.-

**Mello- -**Smiles and laughs.- Okay, probably not. But you never know. I've seen you play a video game right after watching porn, for Christ's sake. I never know what you could stop doing just to satiate your need for button mashing.

**Matt- **Porn isn't as amazing as the real thing, though. And now that I've got the real thing, porn seems like just another movie to me. -Smiles more.-

**Mello- **Aww, now you're ruining the hardcore mood even more... -Laughs and kisses Matt on the head, dragging him back to the bathroom.-

**Matt- -**Laughs full out, following Mello.- Hardcore mood? I'm just going to start blurting out a bunch of romantic shit and see if you even dare say the word 'hardcore'. -Grins.-

**Mello- **Oh no. Please no romantic stuff. I'm a freaking mafia boss. _Everything_ about me is supposed to be hardcore.

**Matt- **Alright then. -Hugs Mello's waist from behind.- Oh, Mello, you're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen! -Smiles, trying to get on Mello's nerves.-

**Mello- **You're going to die, you know? Death is a personal friend of mine, and I will sic him on you. -Drags Matt behind him the rest of the way into the bathroom, turning on the shower before stepping in.-

**Matt- -**Steps in beside Mello, loving the feeling of lukewarm water on him, washing away any remains of chocolate and peanut butter.- You'd really kill me even though I'm only telling you that you're the most beautiful thing in the world to me?

**Mello- -**Looks around the shower, grabbing a bottle of body wash and a loofah. Shrugs.- Okay, no. But if you call me beautiful in front of ANY of my subordinates, I'll have to beat you to a pulp. I have to keep up my badass demeanor. Can't be upstaged. You understand.

**Matt- -**Smiles and sighs a bit.- I understand. -Grabs the shampoo, pouring a bit into his hand, washing his hair thoroughly, some of the liquid dripping onto his back and shoulders.-

**Mello- **Good. I'm glad, because I really don't want to have to beat you. Because if I did, you wouldn't be able to walk for awhile, and you'd be too fragile to handle. -Lathers the loofah and presses it to Matt's stomach.- And I like being able to handle you.

**Matt- -**Smiles.- Well, if you take on any PI cases, you'll never have the time to handle me. Unless, of course, you plan on 'handling me' in front of your precious subordinates. -Laughs under his breath, tilting his head back to wash the shampoo out of his hair.-

**Mello- -**Stops to think about it.- That's not a bad idea..

**Matt- **What about keeping your 'badass demeanor' and your reputation? How would they act to you handling someone with a dick?

**Mello- -**Shrugs.- Well, I'm the boss. If I handle you in front of them, they have to deal with it, or get a bullet between the eyes. -Lathers Matt's chest, then his own.- If they can't accept that you're my number 2, and my lover, then they're out. One way or another. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm not badass.

**Matt- -**Smiles and kisses his cheek.- Good. -Adjusts the shower head to pour water gently on them, washing away the suds from their chests.-

**Mello- **Besides, -Leans in to kiss Matt under the spray of the shower.- I think I can make myself look badass while handling you. I could probably make _you_ look badass while I handled you too.

**Matt- -**Kisses back, laughing a bit.- A techie is in no way 'badass'. And out of curiosity, I'll ask. How do you plan on making us look oh-so-badass while you're handling me?

**Mello- **Give each of us a gun to point at anyone who gives us so much as a weird look. -Stands dead center in front of Matt, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck, demonstrating with the bottle what they could do.- See, I take my arms, put them around you and point the gun at someone over on that side, while you take a gun, as you wrap your arms around my waist, and point it at anyone on this side behind me. -Smiles and kisses Matt on the lips.- Easy peasy.

**Matt- -**Smiles.- Hold someone at gunpoint just for looking at us the wrong way? Well, you're the boss, Master.

**Mello- **Damn right I am. -Leans into Matt, arms still around his neck, and kisses him.-

**Matt- -**Kisses back, smiling against Mello's lips. Tightens his arms around Mello's waist.-

**Mello- -**Parts lips, opening up to Matt, moving his arms down Matt's side.-

**Matt- -**Trails hands up Mello's chest, holding Mello's face in his hands. Presses into Mello's mouth, entwining their tongues.-

**Mello- -**Kisses Matt back fiercely, water still pouring down between them. Presses his body as close to Matt's as possible, then leans his head back a hair's width away from Matt.- I want to be yours...

**Matt- -**Ghosts his lips against Mello's and whispers.- I'll gladly make you mine. -Pins Mello to the wall, water now pouring directly on him.-


	7. Mystery Text

**Mello- -**Smiles, trying rub his body against Matt's, the water pouring on them making them slippery.-

**Matt- -**Smiles and slowly grinds against Mello's body, moaning softly into his ear.-

**Mello- **Mmmh... Matt... I want you.. -Leans forward, touching his lips to Matt's.-

**Matt- -**Kisses back. Breaks away and smirks, teasing Mello's length with his fingertips.- How bad do you want it, Mels?

**Mello- -**Gasps pushing his hips slightly forward into Matt's touch.- B.. bad...

**Matt- -**Licks his full upper lip sensually, loving Mello's submissiveness.- Bad enough to beg for me? -Starts to tug lightly at Mello's member.-

**Mello- **Ple... Please.. -Leans head back, trying to hold in the moans he's ready to emit.-

**Matt- **Mmm... That sounds so nice, Mels. -Licks and nips at a spot on Mello's neck, only stopping when he tastes blood. Smiles and laps up the blood slowly seeping from Mello's neck.-

**Mello- -**Cries out at the unexpected pleasure from the pain.- Aah! OhmiGod... Matt.. -Grabs on to Matt, pulling him as close as possible.-

**Matt- -**Smiles and kisses down Mello's neck, flitting his tongue lightly across his collar bone.- Have I made you wait long enough? Do you want me right here, right now?

**Mello- **Yes... Please.. I can't wait much longer.. -Grinds into Matt, unable to hold back.-

**Matt- -**Smiles. Kisses down Mello's chest, lightly running his tongue on the side of his length.- I'm your master now. I choose when you get any. -Looks up to Mello, pleased with his bitch-mastery.- I choose when you come.

**Mello- -**Nods, not being able to do much more.- Yes... master.. -Breathing shallowly.-

**Matt- -**Smiles more at the word 'master'. Takes Mello fully into his mouth, moving his head back and forth, moaning purposely around his length.-

**Mello- **Aaah! -Cries out, the pleasure almost unbearable.- Matt... ah..

**Matt- -**Lets Mello's member almost slip from his mouth, sucking hard on the head while his hand tugs firmly at the rest of the length.-

**Mello- **OhmiGo... Ma..Matt.. I can't take this.. St.. Stop teasing...

**Matt- -**Removes his mouth, stroking Mello faster.- Hmhmhm... Don't try and order around your master, Mels. I might just have to leave you like this to get you to learn your lesson.

**Mello- **Ah.. Please stop... master.. -Tenses body, trying to contain his release.-

**Matt- -**Gets to his feet and spins Mello around, pinning him to the wall while still stroking him. Prods at his entrance, as if asking if he's ready.-

**Mello- **Aaah.. master.. p.. please.. -Puts his hands up against the wall, feeling trapped, but loving it. Pushes his hips back into Matt, answering Matt's unspoken question.

**Matt- -**Presses into Mello swiftly, a long, much needed moan escaping his lips.-

**Mello- **Nngh.. -Claps one hand over his mouth, trying to hold in the noise.-

**Matt- -**Starts to thrust in and out of him, reaching around to remove Mello's hand. Kisses his shoulder blade lovingly.- Don't. I love it when you moan like that.

**Mello- -**Pressed up against the wall, pulls his arm back to fist his hand in Matt's wet hair. Turns his head back to kiss Matt and moans into the kiss.-

**Matt- -**Slams into Mello harder and faster, kissing him fiercely, pumping Mello in time with his thrusts.-

**Mello- -**Breaks away from the kiss, crying out.- Aaah! Mmmmh.. Ah.. Ma.. Matt..

**Matt- -**Grabs Mello's hips with one hand to slam into him harder.- M-Mels... I'm so close...!

**Mello- -**Presses his face and chest to the wall, hips jutting back to meet with Matt's.- I.. lo.. love you.. Matt.. Aah.. -The pleasurable pressure at its max, he tenses up.- I.. I'm going to...

**Matt- **Nngh... Mels... Gods I love you.. -Thrusting comes to a crawl. Pulls out as far as he can without removing himself completely and slams back in hard, filling Mello.-

**Mello- -**Screams out Matt's name as he he releases into his hand.-

**Matt- -**Carefully pulls out of Mello and kisses his cheek gently, hugging his waist from behind while trying to regain his breath.-

**Mello- -**Drops limply between Matt and the wall, holding on to Matt's arms around his waist, knees giving out.- I'm lucky you're holding me up..

**Matt- -**Smiles lazily.- I'm lucky I'm holding you up, too.

**Mello- -**Leans back into Matt's chest and sighs.- You're comfortable.

**Matt- **And you're beautiful. -Rests chin on Mello's shoulder.-

**Mello- **Oh stop that. -Swats at Matt's hands.- I am not. You only say that because I look like a chick.

**Matt- -**Catches Mello's hands in his own, nuzzling his face in Mello's neck.- Oh, but you are. You're more beautiful than any chick I've ever seen. And most chicks don't have such a nice build. -Lowers his glance to Mello's member, then back up.-

**Mello- -**Laughs softly, turning his head to kiss Matt. Bringing an arm back around behind him and Matt, he grabs Matt's ass.- You've got a pretty nice build yourself.

**Matt- -**Laughs a bit.- O'really? -Reaches up with one arm, still keeping the other draped around Mello's waist, and detaches the shower head, positioning it directly over Mello's head and letting the water fall lightly onto him.- You know.. You look even more beautiful like this. -Watches as droplets of water drip from strands of Mello's hair.-

**Mello- -**Looks back at Matt, water cascading down his face and body.- You know I could totally ruin the moment by sputtering? -Laughs lightly, then turns around completely, Matt's arm still circling his waist.- But I won't... -Wraps his arms around Matt's neck, pulling him into a kiss in the water.-

**Matt- -**Kisses him lovingly, not being able to recall how he even wound up making love to Mello in the first place, but glad it happened.-

**Mello- -**Leans back from the kiss, staring into Matt's eyes.- I really do love you, you know...

**Matt- -**Smiles.- I'm glad. I love you too. -Kisses Mello on the forehead, feeling the water become cold. Puts the shower head back in its place and reaches down to turn the water off.-

**Mello- -**Steps out of the shower, holding Matt's hand and pulling him out.- Where do we keep the towels? I forget...

**Matt- -**Follows Mello out.- You forgot where we put the towels? Well damn... -Looks around, not knowing where they put the towels either.-

**Mello- **-Looks around for a second with Matt, then grabs his hand again and drags him into the hall.- Well, lets at least turn the heat up while we look for them.

**Matt- -**Follows Mello out, looking for the towels as Mello drags him along. Notices his cell phone on the couch, not knowing it left the confines of his pants, also noticing that he has an unread text, but thinks nothing of it.-

**Mello- **Found them! -Turns to Matt, pressing a towel onto his chest, drying him off.- I'm hungry. You?

**Matt- **I was beginning to think that we didn't even own any towels. And yes, I am hungry. -Kisses Mello's cheek and goes back over to the couch, picking up his phone and flipping it open. Reads the text, trying to figure out who the hell Aaron is.- ... -Thinks for a moment, remembering who it is.- (Shit!) -Flips phone closed quickly.-

**Mello- **What's wrong? Something happen with the Kira case? -Walks over to Matt, reaching for the cell phone.-

**Matt- -**Eyes widen, hiding the phone behind him.- N-nope. Everything's just fine. Now, let's go make us some food, shall we?

**Mello- **Matt... -Holds his hand out for the phone.- Hand it over. Something's wrong, and you're not telling me, which means it's bad.

**Matt- -**Tears well up in his eyes, being completely ashamed of himself. Can't believe that after making love three times and admitting their feelings for each other that it's all going to end with a text. Reluctantly but obediently sets the phone in Mello's hand.- I told you... I told you that I was a fucking whore...

**Mello- **What are you talking about Matt? -Flips open the phone, silently reading the text message displayed there. Flips the phone closed, drops it onto the couch, turns around and leaves the room.-


	8. Charleston

**A/N: Alright, first of all, I have a few things to say. For everyone who reads this, please, when you review, DO NOT comment on the format. This is NOT a story, and therefore NOT in story format. It is in this format, because it is an RP between AzariahEnigmos and myself. If you do not know what an RP is, it is a role play, which is basically an ongoing conversation, with actions added, between two or more people who are pretending to be someone else. And I liked keeping it this way, rather than turning it into a story.**

**Now on to the important part of this author's note. In this chapter, we meet a new character. One who is not in the original manga, but a figment of Azzy's and my imagination. I will be playing the part of the new character, for your further information.**

**Now, please enjoy the story!**

**n_n**

**

* * *

  
**

**Matt- -**A tear rolls down his cheek, following quickly after Mello.- Mello, please... You've got to let me explain. I don't love him! I fell in love with you..

**Mello- -**Shuts the bedroom door in Matt's face. Walks to the closet to look for some clothes.-

**Matt- -**Silently cries. Sits with his back to the wall opposite the door, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly, still completely naked.- Mels, I love you so much... More than him. Way more than him. I never even told the guy that I loved him, because I don't!

**Mello- -**After getting dressed himself, he opens the door, throwing clean clothes at Matt. Talks to Matt, no emotion in his voice.- Get dressed.

**Matt- -**Puts the clean clothes to the side, leaning forward and hugging Mello's waist.- I'm so sorry... I really am, Mels.

**Mello- -**Unwraps Matt from his waist, walking back towards the living room.- I said get dressed. We're leaving.

**Matt- -**Wipes away his tears and stands, dressing himself and following Mello into the living room.-

**Mello- **Follow me. And grab the guns. -Walks out the apartment door to the car, and starts it, waiting for Matt.-

**Matt- -**Nervous about why Mello would want the guns. Goes over and grabs Mello's Sig Sauer and his own personal favorite Beretta pistol, going back out to the car and getting in beside Mello.-

**Mello- -**Takes his gun, shoving it in its usual place at the front of his pants, then takes off out of the parking lot at an alarming speed.- Put on your seat belt.

**Matt- **-Does as Mello asks, fastening himself securely.- Where are we going? -Looks sideways at the window, the surroundings going by fast.-

**Mello- -**Staring at the road, hands on the wheel, he speeds through a red light while simultaneously shooting the tires out on the cop car that sat there.- You'll see soon enough.

**Matt- -**Pauses, then nods in response, refusing to pursue the matter any further in fear of making Mello even more mad at him.-

**Mello- -**Pulls into the parking lot of a hidden warehouse.- Get out, keep your mouth shut, and follow me. -Walks into the building, through the halls, and to a room full of computers and two men sitting at them. Speaking to one of the men at the screens,- Bring Charleston in here. Now.

**Matt- -**Keeps his gun at the ready, following Mello and never staying more than five feet behind him at all times.-

**Mello- -**Turns to Matt.- Put your gun down. I know you haven't been here, but this is HQ. -Turns to the opening door.- Ah. Aaron Charleston, glad to see you're still here.

**Matt- -**Puts his gun down, bringing it to his side. Looks to Mello, then at Aaron, getting more nervous by the second.-

**Mello- -**Turns back to Matt.- I bet you didn't know that Aaron here was one of my subordinates, did you? No, you couldn't have. He's new. -Walks over to stand behind Matt, facing Aaron.-

**Aaron- **Sir.. -Nods to his superior with a confused look.- How do you know Matt?

**Mello- **I've known Matt since we were about two. We grew up together. -Puts his arm around Matt's waist.-

**Matt- **We grew up together in Wammy's House Orphanage. Mels has been my best friend for years. -Avoiding Aaron's gaze by averting his eyes.-

**Aaron- **Wait, so you've known the boss almost all your life? And you didn't mention that fact to me? -Stares daggers at Matt.-

**Mello- -**Stares straight at Aaron.- No, he didn't, obviously, since you feel the need to ask. It's because he's loyal to me, not to you. And by the way, your relationship with him is over. -Trails hands up Matt's chest.

**Aaron- **What the hell? You can't tell me my relationship is over with him! -Pulls a gun out, pointing it at Mello.-

**Matt- **-Instinctively points his gun at Aaron, a bit reluctantly.- No matter how well I know you or how close we get, I'm not going to let you hold a gun to Mels.

**Aaron- **Matt? What's wrong with you? You're just going to let him say that? -Slightly lowers his gun.-

**Mello- **You see? I told you he's loyal to me. -Gives the signal to everyone who had crowded into the room to point their guns at Aaron.- Not only that, but I recently found out he loves me. -Brings a leather gloved hand up to fist in Matt's hair and pull his head to the side, gently but firmly.- And seeing as that I've loved him for near on eight years, -Leans down to kiss Matt's neck, leaving a hickey.- he's mine.

**Matt- -**Whimpers at the feeling, reaching up and grabbing onto Mello's hair with his free hand and pulls softly. Looks to Aaron.- I'm sorry, Aaron.. I'm Mello's.

**Mello- -**Pulls the feathers at his neck aside to show where Matt had bitten him in the shower.- And I'm his.

**Aaron- -**Regains his stance and aims his gun at Mello's head.- You fucker...

**Mello- **I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you haven't noticed, there are twenty seven men standing behind you, each armed with a gun, and since they have all been with me for the last two years, are willing to do anything for their boss. Don't be stupid. -Leans down to nip and kiss at Matt's neck.-

**Aaron- -**Puts his gun down.- Matt? What am I supposed to do now? Just leave?

**Matt- -**Tries to keep his voice as steady as possible, trying not to whimper at Mello's sensual lovebites.- We really did have fun, so I'd like you to leave, but still remember me, but remember me as being Mello's. Not yours.

**Mello- -**Laughs a bit under his breath, trying not to be any more rude than he already had been.-

**Aaron- **Yeah, 'cause that's a nice parting sentiment. Well, have fun you sodding wankers. I quit. -Turns on his heels and walks out the door, leaving twenty seven of Mello's subordinates, including his number three, staring and confused at the scene laid out before them.-

**Mello- **Well, now that he's gone... -Looks at all the men, hand still fisted in Matt's brilliant, blood red hair.- As I'm sure you all heard, Matt is off limits. And as of now, you have all finally met my number two. -Kisses Matt's neck again, pulling his hair to bring their faces together.- Now unless you all enjoy watching live, sentimental gay porn, I'd suggest you get the hell out. -Kisses Matt fiercely as the men shuffle out.-

**Matt- -**Kisses Mello passionately, leaning back into his chest.-

**Mello- -**Breaks away from the kiss, turning Matt around completely.- You're mine, got that? I don't care what you did, or who you saw before yesterday, but you are mine, and only mine from now on. I love you..


	9. A Night At HQ

**Matt- -**Wraps arms around Mello's neck, holding onto him tightly.- I love you, Mels. As long as you're only mine, I belong only to you.

**Mello- **I've always been yours... Only yours.. -Leans in to kiss Matt, arms around Matt's waist.-

**Matt- -**Puts a hand behind Mello's head to press into the kiss harder, twirling a strand of Mello's hair around his finger.-

**Mello- -**Parts his lips slightly, allowing Matt access. Trails his hands up Matt's sides, wanting to get rid of the vest.-

**Matt- -**Takes his chance to dip his tongue into the caverns of Mello's mouth. Lets Mello slip off his vest. Breaks away, lightly ghosting his lips against Mello's, smiling.- Sex in a warehouse. You're kinky tonight.

**Mello- -**Kisses Matt softly on the mouth, then leans back slightly.- Yeah, well that basically describes me. Have you seen the kind of clothes I wear? -Laughs, taking Matt's hand and dragging him to one of the swivel chairs set in front of the screens. Sits down, pulling Matt into a sitting position on his lap.-

**Matt- **-Sits comfortably on Mello's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.- I think I might have seen you more without clothes than with them. -Toys with the zipper on Mello's vest.-

**Mello- **Or you were imagining. -Smiles up at Matt.- I really only remember being constantly naked for the last 24 hours or so with you. Otherwise, I tended to wear my clothes. -Pulls Matt's face down for a kiss, surreptitiously undoing the buttons and zipper fastening matt's pants.-

**Matt- -**Grinds against Mello hard.- That doesn't mean that I didn't watch you shower from time to time.

**Mello- -**Laughs, pulling Matt's shirt off.- You watched me shower? -Stops dead, going pale, then blushing immensly.- Please tell me you didn't hear me singing 'Never Gonna Give You Up'...

**Matt- -**Smiles, shaking his head, pulling down the zipper on Mello's vest.- Didn't even know you liked Rick Astley.

**Mello- **Yeah, well... He's got a great voice for a tiny little redhead. -Pulls the very edge of Matt's pants down just an inch, grinding up against him.- I know a better redhead though...

**Matt- -**Moans softly.- Damn right you do. And I bet that 'great voice' doesn't sound as good as mine when he's screaming the name 'Mello'.

**Mello- -**Laughs softly.- Well, I wouldn't know... I don't have him to compare to. -Pulls Matt's head down, whispering in his ear.- Like I said, I've always been yours... -Kisses and nips at Matt's neck, just behind his ear, moving down to his collar bone.-

**Matt- -**Whimpers slightly, practically ripping Mello's vest.-

**Mello- -**Ghosts his lips against Matt's skin.- Careful there.. This vest was expensive... -Continues nipping at Matt's neck, biting down on his collar bone until he tastes blood, then licking at it, cleaning his mark.-

**Matt- **Ah! Mels... -Tears off Mello's vest, exposing his lithe, alabaster chest.-

**Mello- **Aah.. It's cold in here.. -Pulls Matt fully against him.- Warm me up?

**Matt- -**Slips off Mello's pants, kneeling before him.- I think I know something that'll warm you up real fast. -Uses his tongue to trace a vein on the underside of Mello's length.-

**Mello- **Aaah.. Matt... -Fists a hand in Matt's hair, other hand moving to his shoulder.-

**Matt- -**Takes Mello into his mouth right up to the base, sucking passionately.-

**Mello- **Oh God... -Leans his head back, pushing his hips slightly forward.- Hell, Matt... -Bites his lip.-

**Matt- -**Scrapes his teeth against the hypersensitive flesh.-

**Mello- **Aaaah! -Pulls Matt up by the hair, kissing him passionately, while ripping his pants off.-

**Matt- -**Kisses back fiercely, slipping out of his boxers and sitting back on Mello's lap. Takes hold of Mello's member, positioning himself over it.-

**Mello- **Mmmh.. Matt... I love you.. -Kisses him with a growing passion.-

**Matt- -**Slams himself down onto Mello's member, crying out at the sudden pleasure.- Oh gods! Mels. I lo.. love you!

**Mello- **Ah..Nngh.. -Restrains himself from throwing Matt on the floor and pounding into him. Brings his hands down to Matt's hips, pulling him up an inch before crashing their hips together a moment later.-

**Matt- -**Pounds himself ruthlessly and shamelessly onto Mello, gripping his shoulders.- Mmm.. Mels..

**Mello- -**Leans up as Matt pounds onto him, kissing, licking and biting across Matt's chest, trailing his hands up and down Matt's sides.-

**Matt- -**Drops himself onto Mello's member, directly hitting his prostate.- Oh.. my.. God.. Mels! -Starts to move up and down faster.-

**Mello- **Aaah! -Breathing heavily, uses the movement of the swivel chair to drive his hips up to meet Matt's, crashing their hips together even harder.-

**Matt- -**Eyes widen, Mello hitting his sweet spot yet again. Cries out, holding in his release.- OhmiGod! Fuck that feels so good!

**Mello- **God... Matt... You're so good.. I'm going to.. -Quickens the pace of his thrusting, moving haphazardly.-

**Matt- -**Closes his eyes tightly, not having the strength to hold them open any more. Sprays his release against Mello's chest, screaming his name.-

**Mello- **Maaatt!!! -Matt's tightening around him bringing on his release, he screams out, spilling himself inside of Matt, pulling him to lay on top of himself in the chair.-

**Matt- **-Lays on top of Mello, fighting to regain his breath. Kisses Mello's cheek and hugs him weakly.- I love you Mels. -Fights off sleep, not wanting to fall asleep in HQ.-

**Mello- -**Holds Matt, feeling a bit posessive.- I love you too Matt.. So much... -Gets up off the chair, picking Matt up and carrying him bridal style to one side of the room. Opens a door in the wall, locking it from the inside. Walks over to a bed, setting Matt down.- This is my private overnight room. Where I stay on the long nights when we've got a lead. We can stay here. -Leans down and kisses Matt on the forehead.- I'm too tired to drive back..

**Matt- -**Reaches up and pulls Mello to the bed beside him. Cuddles up to him, still fighting sleep.-

**Mello- -**Smiles at Matt lazily, cuddling up to him.- You're still pretty comfy..

**Matt- -**Smiles.- And you're still really beautiful..

**Mello- -**Laughs softly, yawning.- Aww, thanks Matt. You're not too bad yourself.. -Kisses Matt's forehead, eyes drooping.-

**Matt- -**Smiles, drifting in and and out of sleep.- Thank ya, Mels.

**Mello- -**Yawning,- Welcome... -Cuddles closer to Matt, falling asleep.-

**Matt- -**Smiles more, falling asleep next to Mello.-


	10. I'm Thinking Chocolate

**Mello- -**A few hours later, wakes up, looking at the clock. Yawns, thinking to himself.- (Damn... Already 8 am.. Suppose I should wake Matt up..) -Leans into Matt, who is still laying cuddled in his arms. Kisses him, wanting to wake his new found love with a kiss.-

**Matt- -**Slowly opens his eyes. Leans more into Mello, kissing him back and smiling.-

**Mello- **G'morning starshine... Sleep well?

**Matt- **Better than I have in the past few months. -Hugs him.- What about you? Get a good night's sleep?

**Mello- **Same as you.. I haven't slept that well in... Hell.. I can't remember.. -Kisses Matt's forehead.-

**Matt- -**Smiles.- Good. What time is it, anyway? -Looks at the clock, then goes back to cuddling into Mello.- Maaan we could've slept so much longer.

**Mello- **Yeah, well.. My stomach woke me up. We didn't eat last night.. Well, we didn't eat food, anyway.. -Laughs.-

**Matt- -**Laughs.- Well, we should eat then. And before that.. -Runs hands down Mello's chest.- I'm pretty sure we should get dressed.

**Mello- -**Looks down at Matt's hand on his chest.- Yeah, I don't think I'd like to get busted for public nudity, out of all the things I should be busted for.

**Matt- -**Laughs softly.- Well, I dunno, Mels. I think it might be kind of fun.

**Mello- -**Laughs.- Yeah, it would be a hell of a way to get caught. But, let's stay on the safe side for now, and get dressed. With Kira out there, I don't want my mug in any file. -Gets up and heads for the closet door, pulling sets of clothes out. Throws one to Matt.- Sorry Matt.. You're going to have to wear leather. I don't have any stashes of your clothes here. -Smiles, thinking of Matt in his own common fetish wear.-

**Matt- -**Smiles, starting to slip on the pants. Finds that they're more roomy than he had previously thought.- Ya know.. I'd always wondered how I never saw the slightest bulge in your pants through this tight-ass leather.

**Mello- -**Laughs.- Surprisingly roomy, comfy, and yet very concealing. Plus, they look awesome. -Watches Matt as he laces up the front of the pants and turns around to get the vest.- And they make your ass look particularly tight and amazing.

**Matt- -**Ties the lace to the pants and puts on the vest, slowly zipping it up. Smiles.- I know how they make your ass look, considering I've been watching it for quite some time now.

**Mello- -**Laughs.- Oh really now? And just how long have you been staring at my ass?

**Matt- **Nine or ten-ish is when I started liking you. Didn't start staring at your ass until I hit fourteen.

**Mello- **Ah.. I see.. -Laughs, pulling his own set of clothes on, fiddling with the laces.- Well, I've stared at you as long as I've liked you.

**Matt- -**Laughs.- And you said you liked me since we were ten? Stared at me almost ten years, and I didn't notice a thing. -Smiles.-

**Mello- -**Shrugs with a smile.- I can keep my secrets when I want to.

**Matt- -**Smiles more.- You know.. If you would've just told me, we could've probably been lovers a lot sooner.

**Mello- **Yes, I've noticed that. -Walks over to Matt, putting his arms around his waist and kissing him, soft and sweetly.- But we can always make up for lost time. -Smiles against Matt's lips.-

**Matt- -**Smiles.- Well, we've got just about eight years to make up. -Presses his lips to Mello's again, wrapping his arms around his neck. Pulls a hair's width away from Mello's lips, smiling even more.-

**Mello- **Eight years, huh? -Kisses Matt.- I think I can manage to make up that much. You?

**Matt- -**Kisses back, a smile still spread over his lips.- Think you're able to handle making up that much time?

**Mello- **Oh definitely. -Presses into the kiss, giving himself over to Matt.-

**Matt- -**Holds Mello possessively, slowly grinding against him and slipping his tongue into his mouth.-

**Mello- -**Moans into the kiss, melding his body to Matt's, getting as close as possible.-

**Matt- -**Breaks away from the kiss and smiles, pushing Mello away a bit.- Okay, now time to get some food. Your stomach was talking, correct?

**Mello- -**Pouts, backing away.- Yeah... I guess.. -Heads for the door, taking Matt's hand and dragging him behind.- This way...

**Matt- -**Laughs a bit and kisses Mello on the cheek.- Sorry, Mels. Food before sex. -Smiles.-

**Mello- -**Grumbles to himself.- Yeah, yeah.. I know. Need food to live, or so everyone says. I don't know about you, but I'm thinking chocolate. -Still dragging Matt behind him, heads out the hall, passing his subordinates, nodding to them, and out to the car.-

**Matt- -**Laughs more, walking out to the car with Mello, getting in on the passenger side.- I like the sound of that.

**Mello- **Oh good. Chocolate is always good. Now, where to get the chocolate... Any ideas? -Starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot.-

**Matt- **Well.. Hmm... There's a small dessert place that I know of around here, if I can remember how to get there.

**Mello- **Point the direction! -Brings one hand down to rest in Matt's lap, keeping the other on the wheel.-

**Matt- -**Smiles down at the hand in his lap for a second, then looks up to the road, giving Mello directions to the best of his ability.-

**Mello- -**Follows Matt's directions, keeping his hand in Matt's lap, rubbing it up and down his thigh.-

**Matt- -**Points to a small shop on a street corner.- There it is!

**Mello- **Finally! I'm starving... Need. Chocolate. -Turns into the shop's parking lot, pulling into a space.-

**Matt- -**Laughs a bit.- I honestly don't know how you can eat so much chocolate and never get fat. -Gets out of the car and stretches.-

**Mello- -**Shrugs.- I got lucky on the metabolism bit. Mine's pretty high. -Smiles, getting out of the car and heading for the shop, Matt in tow.-

**Matt- -**Smiles, following Mello into the shop, looking around at the deserts displayed behind glass.-

**Mello- -**Glances around until he finds a wall filled completely with chocolate goodies.- Oh my God. -Walks over, plastering his face to the glass like a golddigger at a diamond store.-

**Matt- -**Laughs, looking at the gourmet food.- I take it you found something you want?

**Mello- -**Nods.- All of it.. Do you see this French Silk pie? -Almost wimpers at the sight of it, starting to drool.-

**Matt- -**Laughs a bit harder.- We'll get the pie and something else, maybe, but we can't overdo it.

**Mello- **I know.. -Walks away from the glass wall and chocolate desserts.- Money situation is low.. We don't need the pie. I'll just get a Hershey's bar. -Puts his hand on Matt's shoulder.- You get something you like too.

**Matt- -**Shakes head, putting his hand on Mello's and smiling.- We can get the pie. I'll get something small.

**Mello- **No. You need normal human food. Let's agree on something together.

**Matt- **Alright. Let's look around then. -Smiles again, browsing around.-

**Mello- **Okay. -Smiles, following Matt around the shop, not really looking at any of the food. Stares at Matt's ass in the leather pants.-

**Matt- -**Finds an orgasmically delicious chocolate cake, licking his lips a bit. Points to it, looking over to Mello.- What about this?


	11. Next to Impossible

**Mello- -**Pulls his gaze away from Matt's ass, looking in the direction Matt was pointing to. Then walks over and hugs him.- You speak my language!

**Matt- **-Laughs a bit under his breath, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.- Thought you'd like it. It looks amazing. -Looks back down to the cake, feeling around his pants only to remember that his wallet's in his jeans.-

**Mello- **Oh yeah.. Your clothes are getting dry cleaned with mine. -Laughs.- I'll pay. I have some cash left. -Walks to the register and buys the cake.-

**Matt- -**Wants to devour the cake as soon as it reaches Mello's hands.-

**Mello- **Ah ah ah... -Shakes his finger at Matt.- Not til we get back to the apartment. -Walks out the door, wagging his finger at Matt in a 'Come hither' motion.-

**Matt- -**Pouts a bit and walks out of the shop, getting into the car.- I'm hungryyyyyyyy...

**Mello- **Me too, Matty, me too. But we wait until we get home. Unless you have a fork or two here in the car?

**Matt- -**Sighs, shaking his head a bit.- I suppose I can wait. -Pouts, eying the cake hungrily.-

**Mello- **I suppose you can too. -Starts the car, pulling out and heading home towards the apartment they shared.-

**Matt- -**Stares at the cake the whole way home, getting hungrier by the second.-

**Mello- -**Pulls into the apartment parking lot, and turns off the car. Takes the cake from Matt's lap, beckoning him to follow him up to their apartment.-

**Matt- -**Obediently follows him up to their apartment, drooling while he's thinking of the cake in his mouth.-

**Mello- -**Opens the door, bringing the cake into the kitchen and grabbing two forks out of the utensil drawer.- One for you, and one for me. -Opens the cake box, graciously allowing Matt to take the first bite.-

**Matt- -**Takes one of the forks, smiling and piercing the fork through the cake, gently slipping it into his mouth.- OhmiGod this is delicious!

**Mello- **Well then, I believe I do need to eat some myself! -Stabs his fork into the cake, digging out a giant chunk with a large dollop of frosting on it, and shoving it into his mouth. Almost cries at the deliciousness of the chocolate confection. Swallows the gigantic bite and looks at Matt.- When did you say you came across this dessert shop?

**Matt- **Um... I think it was a year or two ago. -Takes another bite, savoring the taste of chocolate.-

**Mello- **-Looks at him incredulously.- And you didn't tell me about it until _now_?! -Digs his fork back into the cake.- Oh well... I think I might just kidnap the baker.

**Matt- -**Laughs.- Well, I only went there about once or twice before this. I couldn't remember it. -Smiles.- And feel free to kidnap the baker.

**Mello- **Oh, I will. I'll just have him work at HQ. I can be very persuasive when I want to be. -Laughs, starting to get full from the cake.-

**Matt- **-Laughs, also feeling a little full.-

**Mello- **For instance, -Dips a finger into the frosting on what's left of the cake and brings it to Matt's mouth.- I thought maybe we could go back to bed for a little while..

**Matt- -**Smiles, taking the finger into his mouth and sucking the frosting off of it slowly.- Very persuasive, indeed.

**Mello- **Told you so. -Shrugs, getting up and heading for the bedroom, all the while stripping his newly clad vest off.- So let's see... I'm irresistably persuasive. -Smiles to himself.-

**Matt- **Yep. -Kisses his shoulder blade.-

**Mello- -**Walks into the bedroom, pulling Matt behind him, and sits down on the bed.-

**Matt- **-Sits down beside him, falling back onto the bed and stretching and sprawling out.-

**Mello- -**Looks down at Matt, stifling a laugh.- You can't very well sleep in leather, you know.. Trust me, I've tried.

**Matt- **An attempt to get me naked? -Laughs a bit, unzipping his vest and sliding out of it.-

**Mello- **Not an attempt. I'd have gotten you naked one way or another. This is just plain truth. It's next to impossible to sleep in leather. -Watches Matt undress, unconsciously licking his lips.-

**Matt- -**Fiddles with the laces and slowly starts to pull the leather pants from his hips.-

**Mello- **Let me help you with that.. -Moves closer to Matt, edging his thumbs along the hem of the leather, toying with the laces. Straddles Matt, leaning down to kiss him while removing the leather.-

**Matt- -**Presses his lips to Mello, pushing his hips upward slightly to allow him to remove his pants.-

**Mello- -**Pulls Matt's pants down the rest of the way, dropping them to the floor. Leans back from the kiss, staring down at Matt.- I want you.

**Matt- **Can't sleep with me very well in leather, you know. It's next to impossible. -Smiles up at him, emerald eyes gleaming with lust.-

**Mello- **Well then, You should help me get this leather off. -Stands up, beckoning Matt to help him.-


	12. A Taste of You

**Matt- -**Reaches up and slowly brings the zipper on Mello's vest down, standing and slipping it off of him and watching it slink to the floor.-

**Mello- -**Stares at Matt, lust filling his eyes, moving slightly to help Matt remove his clothes.-

**Matt- -**Kneels down in front of Mello, using his teeth and tongue to undo the laces of his pants.-

**Mello- **Aah... -Watches Matt, breathing get shallow.-

**Matt- -**Pulls Mello's pants off his hips, letting them slink to the floor, nuzzling the side of Mello's member with his cheek.-

**Mello- -**Moans softly, leaning his head back, but keeping eye contact with Matt.- Matt...

**Matt- -**Kisses down the side, licking back up and taking it fully into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down quickly. Wraps his arms tightly around Mello's waist, refusing to let go.-

**Mello- **Aaah! OhmiGod! -Cries out, pushing his hips forward.- Matt!

**Matt- -**Swirls his tongue firmly around the shaft, licking repeatedly at the slit on the crown of Mello's member. Tightens his embrace on Mello's waist.-

**Mello- -**Moans, eyes going into the back of his head.- Matt.. I.. I'm going to.. You have t.. to stop..

**Matt- -**Doesn't take Mello's warning, pressing the tip of his tongue into the slit.-

**Mello- **Aaah.. Ah! M.. Matt.. -Tries to restrain himself, pleading at Matt.- P.. Please...

**Matt- -**Moves hands slightly to caress Mello's ass, flitting his tongue in and out of the slit, looking up at Mello with narrow, lusty eyes.-

**Mello- -**Comes, unable to hold back any longer, moaning out Matt's name.-

**Matt- -**Feels the salty liquid hit the back of his throat, swallowing it all greedily, licking up any drops he might've missed before removing his mouth.-

**Mello- -**Stares down at Matt, out of breath, and perplexed.- W.. -Tries to regain his breath before speaking again.- Why didn't you listen?

**Matt- **I wanted to taste you. -Smiles, getting to his feet.-

**Mello- -**Smiles softly, heart in his throat.- Matt.. Mail... I love you..

**Matt- -**Smiles, wrapping his arms around Mello's neck and kissing him softly.- I love you too, Mihael.

**Mello- -**Opens up to the kiss, letting Matt have his way.-

**Matt- -**Walks backward to the bed, laying down with Mello on top of him.- Can we stay like this for a bit? -Toys with a strand of Mello's hair.-

**Mello- -**Kisses Matt.- For a little bit. -Snuggles into Matt's chest, arms wrapped around him.-

**Matt- -**Smiles, cuddling him and running his hand up and down Mello's back.-

**Mello- -**Dips his head slightly, kissing Matt's chest.-

**Matt- -**Smiles more, stroking Mello's hair, twirling a strand around his finger.-

**Mello- -**Lifts his head to look at Matt, staring into his eyes.- I meant to tell you, you have the most gorgeous emerald eyes I've ever seen.

**Matt- -**Smiles softly, blushing faintly.- They come second only to your sapphire.

**Mello- **Not even. Mine are always out in the open, but you always cover yours. Why? I like them.

**Matt- **Light sensitive. I don't really like my eye color. I always wanted more of a sapphire shade like yours.

**Mello- **But yours are so pretty! They're the greenest I've seen, ergo me calling them emerald. I've always wanted eyes like yours...

**Matt- -**Smiles.- If it'll make you happy, I won't wear my goggles. And your eyes are still better.

**Mello- **Well, you can wear your goggles sometimes. I wouldn't want those beauties damaged from the light because of me. -Smiles, leaning down to kiss him.-

**Matt- **Alright, here's a compromise. I won't wear my goggles around the apartment if you tell me where you hid those brownies you made yesterday. -Kisses him, smiling against his lips.- Deal?

**Mello- -**Kisses Matt again.- Deal. How about I show you where they are? -Stands up, pulling Matt with him.-

**Matt- -**Stands, taking Mello's hand.- Yeah, that would be better.


	13. Disruption

**Mello- -**Stalks out of the room, heading towards the kitchen, Matt in tow behind him.-

**Matt- **Where'd you learn to bake? Because those brownies smelled delicious.

**Mello- **Well, you know how I used to go to football practice? But never had any games? Yeah, those were really cooking and baking classes. -Blushes, walking into the kitchen.-

**Matt- -**Follows Mello into the kitchen, sniffing the air for scent of brownies.- And you never shared anything with me? -Pouts.-

**Mello- -**Smiles, laughing.- If I shared anything with you, you'd have figured out I wasn't playing football.

**Matt- **It's not important to me whether or not you played football, because those brownies smell amazing.

**Mello- **Oh good. I'm glad you like them, but I think you smell better. -Pulls Matt into the kitchen, picking him up slightly and setting him on the counter.-

**Matt- -**Leans down to kiss him.- Oh do I now? -Hears a loud beeping sound coming from the laptop, looking over to it with a confused look.- That's not the battery...

**Mello- **Well what the hell is it then? -Pouts, unable to hide how upset he is with the beeping laptop.-

**Matt- -**Jumps off the counter and goes over to the laptop, taking a seat in front of it.- Email from Lidner. I'm supposing it's info on the Kira case.

**Mello- **Probably. Can we wait to open it? -Prays silently to himself.- (Please let us forget about it for now, pleeeease!)

**Matt- -**Already opened it, silently reading over it.-

**Mello- **Dammit. -Hugs his arms around himself.- What does it say?

**Matt- **I can never understand her, but from what I'm reading, they know Mikami's Kira. Gevanni found out for sure. I knew they had a lead, but I didn't think Mikami would actually prove to be Kira.

**Mello- **Me either. How'd he figure it out? -Leans on Matt's shoulder, trying to read the message on the screen.-

**Matt- **Practically stalked the guy, from what she's saying. Found the notebook in his locker. -Leans back toward Mello and kisses his cheek.- All we need to do is find this Mikami Teru guy and get the notebook and you'll be one step ahead of Near.

**Mello- -**Thinks to himself, trying to figure out how he can get the notebook.- Where do we find this Mikami guy? I refuse to let Near get there first.

**Matt- **Mmm... I don't quite know. -Emails in reply: 'Where do we we find this mikami guy? Or has near already gotten to him?'-

**Mello- **Okay, now we've emailed her back. Can we leave it alone now? Oh fuck it. I just want a brownie. -Fumes his way over to the cupboard, taking out the carefully wrapped brownies.-

**Matt- -**Sighs, making his way back to the kitchen, hugging Mello from behind.- Mels? You mad at me??

**Mello- **Not you. Near. Just thinking about him pisses me off. I should've been L's heir. Me. Not the albino, toy eating freak! -Leans into Matt's chest, holding up a brownie for him to take a bite of.-

**Matt- -**Takes a bite of the brownie, resting his head on Mello's shoulder.- Then why haven't you killed him? You always tell me how much you hate him, but you won't do anything about it. Even back at Wammy's. It seems to me like you're almost showing off for him.

**Mello- -**Eyes go wide, face going red.- It was never like that. Ever. I don't kill him because... Well.. -Face goes cherry red, wanting to not be in this situation.- (Dammit. Why'd he have to bring that up?)

**Matt- **Hmm? You going to give me a good explanation if it wasn't to show off for him?

**Mello- **Okay okay,you figured me out. Dammit. I hate you for making me admit it, but I'm fucking soft hearted. I grew up with that little shit. It makes me think of him like a brother, so I don't want to kill him. I hate him, yes, but I won't kill him, and that's why. -His blush deepens, if that's even possible, and he looks away from Matt.- I wasn't showing off for him... I was shwnfffryu... -Mumbles, not wanting to admit it.-

**Matt- -**Hugs him and smiles more.- Aww. You're really cute, you know that, Mels?

**Mello- **I am not! -Steps away from Matt indignantly.- Dammit. I'll give you the whole Goddamn truth. -Looks Matt directly in the eyes.- I never showed off for him. I showed off, because I wanted you to notice me. I wanted you to like _me_, not him. I've always loved you, you curious little bastard. But because he's always been better than me, I've always hated him, and tried to get better than him so you'd notice me intead. And while I am soft hearted, I still hate the little albino shit.

**Matt- **Yes, you are. And I've always noticed you. But that doesn't explain why you STILL try to get better than him. And since Lidner's not emailing back, I want to talk to her. We want to get to Mikami before Near does, correct?

**Mello- **Because I hate the little shit! _That's_ why! Did you never notice how he mocks me whe... Shit, he only did it when you weren't around. He may seem quiet to you, but he always used to make subtle little hints at me being inferior to him. -Turns around, grabbing another brownie.- How do we talk to Lidner if she isn't emailing back? We don't have her cell number. -Takes a giant bite of brownie.-

**Matt- **Simple, Mels. -Swipes Mello's brownie and takes a bite before kissing him.- We go see her.

**Mello- **And where do you propose we go? I have no idea where the fuck she is.

**Matt- **Well, she's a member of the SPK. And where do members of the SPK always go? Wherever Near goes.

**Mello- -**Stares at Matt like he grew another head.-

**Matt- -**Almost smiles, but holds it back. Shrugs.- It's not like we have a choice. You want to beat Near, right?

**Mello- -**Sits on the kitchen floor, in all his naked glory, brownie in hand, and pouts.- Is it the only way to beat him? I don't wanna go.

**Matt- -**Getting harder to hold back his smile, loving the fact that Mello can act so much like a child and not know it.- Well we want to get to Lidner. And to get to Lidner, we have to go to Near. Make sense?

**Mello- **Unfortunately. -Eats the rest of the brownie in one viciously regretful bite.- I so don't want to see Near, but if you're there, I guess it won't be so bad... -Gets up from the floor.-

**Matt- **Of course it won't. And he probably won't even talk to you. But before we do.. -Runs his hands up and down Mello's chest.- ..I think we should get dressed. I don't want him seeing that sinfully delicious body of yours.


	14. A Little Longer

**Mello- -**Smirks, moving his chest into the movement of Matt's hand.- Sinfully delicious? I'm that good? -Laughs, leaning in to kiss Matt.- Yeah, I don't want him seeing you either.

**Matt- -**Laughs, kissing Mello.- You're better than 'that good'. -Kisses him one last time before going to their room and getting a clean pair of Mello's clothes, debating with himself whether he should wear leather or his normal clothes.-

**Mello- -**Follows Matt to the room, staring at his ass the whole way.- I've never seen you stare at leather that way Matt. What are you thinking?

**Matt- **Well, I was thinking a change of looks would be nice once in a while. And plus.. I like the way I look in it. And I know you think I look good in it, because don't think for a second that I didn't notice you staring at my ass in that dessert shop.

**Mello- **Yeah.. But I didn't think you would actually like the leather. -Smiles.- You _do_ look delectable in it though. Not that you don't look delectable in your normal clothes, but the leather just clings to you and.. Mmmm...

**Matt- -**Laughs softly, going over to Mello and grabbing his ass.- And what, hmm??

**Mello- -**Looks at Matt, a lusty smile playing over his lips.- And makes me want to jump you.

**Matt- -**Smiles at Mello, kissing him softly.- Then I'm just going to have to borrow your clothes more often. -Grabs another pair of leather clothes, handing one to Mello.-

**Mello- -**Kisses Matt back.- Do we have to get dressed?

**Matt- **I already told you Mels. -Puts his hands on Mello's hips.- I'm not going to let Lidner and Near see you in all of your naked glory. This sexy body -Runs his hands up Mello's sides.- is all mine. -Smiles.-

**Mello- -**Smiles, pulling Matt closer to him.- I didn't mean we'd go naked.. I just want to be naked with you a little longer.. -Wraps his arms around Matt's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.-

**Matt- -**Kisses back, backing up to the bed and sitting down, pulling Mello into his lap.- I think I like the sound of that..

**Mello- **Oh goody! -Laughs as he straddles Matt, leaning down to kiss him again.-

**Matt- -**Chuckles softly into Mello's mouth, laying back to let Mello have his way. Runs his fingertips along Mello's inner thigh.-

**Mello- -**Makes a little gasp as he moves down Matt's body, kissing and licking his way down Matt's chest.-

**Matt- -**Moves his hand to give small tugs to Mello's member, watching Mello's descent down his body.-

**Mello- **Aah.. -Swats Matt's hand away, moving even lower, and breathing against Matt's member, takes a tentative lick.- You wanted to taste me. My turn now. -Takes Matt's member into his mouth.-

**Matt- -**Closes his eyes tightly, grabbing handfuls of the blankets.- Aah.. Mello..

**Mello- -**Bobs his head up and down on Matt's length, sucking and licking, never taking his eyes off of Matt's face.-

**Matt- **-Bucks his hips to make himself go deeper into Mello's throat.- D-damn Mels.. -Tosses his head to one side, opening his eyes slightly to look down at Mello.-

**Mello- -**Holds Matt's hips down with his hands, not letting him move. Ignores his gag reflex as he takes Matt all the way into his mouth, humming around Matt's length.-

**Matt- -**Moans loudly at the sensation of Mello's humming.- OhmiGod..

**Mello- -**Takes his mouth off of Matt, to take a breath. Licks and kisses him, focusing on the head.-

**Matt- -**Brushes Mello's hair behind his ear to see his face.- Mels.. I.. I can't... I-I'm going to.. -Closes his eyes tightly, biting his lip to try and hold in his release.-

**Mello- -**Lightly uses his teeth to scrape along Matt as he brings him fully into his mouth. Starts lowly humming again, rubbing his thumbs in the hollows of Matt's hips where he's holding them.-

**Matt- -**Arches back off the bed, releasing into Mello's mouth.- A-aah! Mels!

**Mello- -**Swallows everything greedily, not wanting to waste a drop. Licks his lips as he makes his way back up Matt's body to plant a kiss on his lips.- Yummy...

**Matt- -**Smiles, kissing back and tasting himself on Mello's lips.-

**Mello- -**Smiles down at Matt, licking his lips, and gyrating his hips on Matt's.- You taste good. -Winks.- Better than chocolate.

**Matt- -**Smiles lazily, having released hard, completely exhausted. Rests his hands on Mello's thighs, squeezing gently.- Oh do I now?


	15. Just in Case

**Mello- -**Bites his lip in a half smile, kissing Matt softly.- You do..

**Matt- **Maybe now that you know what I taste like, you'll pay more attention to me than chocolate. Because, if you'll notice, I haven't had a cigarette or played a game in quite some time now. -Smiles, a bit proud of himself.-

**Mello- **Yeah, since yesterday when I pressed a gun to your pretty little face. -Smiles at Matt, kissing him again.- I think I've paid quite a lot of attention to you in the last 24 hours, wouldn't you agree?

**Matt- **24 hours is a long time for me to go without smoke and games. -Smiles.- And yes. You've paid _lots_ of attention to me. -Reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and his lighter, slipping out a cigarette and lighting it up. Takes a long hit and puts the pack and lighter back on the nightstand.-

**Mello- -**Stares at Matt, then bursts out laughing, almost hysterically.-

**Matt- -**Smiles, blowing the smoke to the side, away from Mello's face.- Care to explain what's so funny, Mels?

**Mello- -**Takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.- You have just had the stereotypical 'smoke after sex'... -Starts another laughing fit.-

**Matt- -**Laughs along with him, taking another long drag of the cigarette and runs his fingertips up and down Mello's spine.- So, you ready to go see Near?

**Mello- -**Slows down laughing, going quiet, then smiles at Matt.- As long as you wear the leather pants.

**Matt- -**Smiles down at him.- Alright, I'll wear the leather pants. They make me look hot anyway. -Smiles more, sitting up, Mello still in his lap.-

**Mello- -**Wraps his arms around Matt's neck, kissing him.- Yeah, they make you fucking sexy. Ooh! And you know how I carry my gun, right? You should carry it the same way. -Kisses Matt again, excited.-

**Matt- **Are we really going to need our guns? We aren't going to kill the poor little albino lamb. -Smiles, kissing him back.- But alright. I'll carry the gun that way. -Wraps his arms around Mello's waist.-

**Mello- -**Laughs.- No, we probably won't, but they're nice to have, on the 'just in case' side of the things. -Presses his waist to Matt, kissing him.-

**Matt- **Just in case what? He throws a toy at us? -Laughs, holding Mello close.- The kid's totally harmless.

**Mello- -**Smiles at Matt.- Yes, the kid is harmless, but the people he has been associating himself with lately are not. Besides, I like scaring the little freak.

**Matt- **Aww, you're so mean to him. He'll probably be excited to see you after all this time, so he'll probably just tell his guards to stand down.

**Mello- **Yeah he won't. He'll mock me when no one's looking. -Pictures Near in his head with an evil grin and fangs.- Stupid little shit...

**Matt- **Well, I'll be looking. No one's gonna mock my Mels. And you know, you may be being a little too hard on him. You're the one who stalked him while we were at Wammy's. -Pokes Mello's chest gently.-

**Mello- -**Looks down, not facing Matt. Starts to blush.- No I didn't. I swear that shit kept tabs on me.

**Matt- **Um.. You barely hung out with me. You were always watching Near. And when we DID hang out, you always wanted to TALK about Near. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you had quite the crush on him.

**Mello- -**Blushes even deeper, hitting Matt on the arm.- No way! He jus...

**Matt- **Just what? -Rubs his arm where Mello hit him, smiling even more with each passing second.-

**Mello- **He's the fucking opposite of me! In every way! And he's a complete jerk when no one looks. -Gets up, grabbing his clothes.-

**Matt- -**Stands, hugging Mello's waist from behind.- Oh come on. No need to be mad. -Lets go of Mello, slipping on a pair of leather pants, fastening the laces and then slipping on a vest.-

**Mello- -**Gets dressed, not speaking, and trying to calm down. Grabs his gun when he finishes dressing and shoves it in its usual spot.- I'm not mad. I just hate that evil little prick.

**Matt- **Oh come off it already. He's not evil. You're overreacting a bit, Mels.

**Mello- -**Grumbles to himself, pouting and not wanting Matt to hear.- Is too... -Turns around to walk out the door.-


	16. Kiddie Pool

**Matt- -**Laughs a bit under his breath, running up behind Mello and hugging his waist from behind.- You're so cute when you're like this, you know that?

**Mello- -**Throws Matt's hands off of himself and quickens his pace to the door leading outside.- I'm not cute, and you're driving.

**Matt- **You are cute. -Grabs the keys off of the coffee table, following in suit of Mello.-

**Mello- **Not. -Gets into the front passenger seat of their car, buckling up like a good, law abiding citizen.- Just because your ass looks great in those pants doesn't mean I won't hurt you.

**Matt- -**Gets in on the driver's side, not bothering to fasten his seat belt, starting up the car.- You really are cute, Mels. You don't see it, but you are.

**Mello- **I'm going to hit you again, but this time with my gun, if you do not stop calling me cute. -Crosses his arms over the seat belt.- Buckle up.

**Matt- -**Does as Mello says, fastening his seat belt. Lays a hand on Mello's knee, leaning over to kiss his cheek.- You. Are. Cute. -Smiles and pulls out of the parking lot, hand still on Mello's knee.-

**Mello- -**Turns his head, smiling sweetly, and kisses Matt.- Say it again. I dare you. You have no idea how bad I want a good fight right now. My fists are just itching to pummel something. -Flexes his hands with a smile.-

**Matt- **And now you're even cuter. -Smiles.- You won't fight me while I'm driving.?

**Mello- **I may not fight you while your driving, but I'm willing to give you a good bruise while you're driving. Stomach and head are the only thingsoff limits, because I know you can deal with a hit to the arms or legs. -Smiles, almost maliciously.- How far are we?

**Matt- **About halfway. -Smiles more, squeezing Mello's knee a bit.- Go ahead. I'll enjoy the pain.

**Mello- **Oh, is your masochistic side coming out? -Being totally sarcastic.- Good, because if you call me cute again, I seriously will hit you. Hard.

**Matt- -**Looks sideways at Mello for a minute before turning his eyes back to the road.- Do you know how many times you said that you would hit me in the past five minutes and haven't done it yet?

**Mello- -**Turns his eyes on Matt, glaring at him.- And when I said I dared you to call me cute again? You haven't yet. I said I was waiting, just one more time.

**Matt- **Alright, out of my dumbass-ness, I'll say it again. You're cute.

**Mello- -**Hits Matts arm with the butt of his gun, using bruising force.- Planning on saying it again?

**Matt- -**Parks in front of the headquarters of the SPK.- Nope. Because if I said you were cute in front of Near, I think it'd make you upset. -Turns off the car and unbuckles the seatbelt, getting out of the car.- Nice hit, by the way.

**Mello- -**Stares at Matt's ass as he got out of the car. Follows Matt's lead and gets out himself.- I would be more than upset. I'd kill you, hate myself for doing it, but I'd kill you.

**Matt- -**Spins around and kisses Mello.- Just had to get that out of the way in case we're here for a while. And you're still cute. -Laughs a bit before turning back around and walking in.-

**Near- -**In his small pool, fit for a five year old, somehow managing to fit himself in it and sitting down, knees drawn to his chest.-

**Mello- -**Laughs a bit as he follows Matt inside to see Near sitting in a little pool with rubber duckies. He stops dead, staring at the little albino.-

**Matt- -**Also stares.-

**Near- -**Looks up, almost lazily.- Hello, Mello. Matt. -White dress shirt clinging to his chest, revealing parts of his body. Goes back to playing with his rubber duckies.-

**Mello- -**Continues to stare, jaw dropped wide open. Can't think of anything to say.-

**Matt- **Um.. Long time, no see.

**Near- -**Completely ignores him, finding the ducks more interesting.-

**Mello- **Uh, Near? -Waits for the albino to look up to him.-

**Near- -**Looks up, getting slightly bored.- Yes?

**Mello- **What the fuck are you doing? -Walks up behind and to the side of Matt.-

**Near- **Playing.

**Matt- **(Oh sure. Answer to Mello and not me.) You still play with your toys? You haven't changed a bit.

**Mello- **He got a little bit bigger. -Not caring what the SPK thinks, or Near for that matter, walks the rest of the way to Matt, putting an arm around him, needing that contact for comfort.-

**Matt- -**Puts an arm around Mello's shoulders.-

**Near- -**Doesn't really care about why they're so close. Just goes back to playing with his duckies.-

**Mello- -**Stands there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.- Uh... Where is everyone?

**Near- **Gevanni's after Mikami.

**Matt- **And Lidner? We came to see her, actually.

**Near- **Acting as a guard for Naomi Takada.

**Mello- **Ah, dammit. -Stares at Near, watching the way the wet clothes cling to him. Bites his lip, grabbing Matt's hand.- We should go then.

**Matt- -**Notices how Mello's looking at Near. A tad bit jealous, but smiles all the same.-

**Near- **Alright. Good bye.

**Mello- -**Pulls at Matt's arm, wanting to go, but still staring at Near.-

**Matt- **Mels, why do you want to leave so bad? Near's practically our brother. We can stick around. -Grins at Mello.-

**Near- -**Still playing with his duckies, slowly getting bored as hell.-

**Mello- -**Stands there, still holding Matt's arm, trying hard not to stare at Near.- I just do.. And Near is _not_ my brother. We need to find Lidner, don't we? -Tugs on Matt's arm, turning around.-

**Matt- -**Whispers in Mello's ear so Near can't hear it.- If you honestly wanted to leave, you wouldn't be so focused on Near. That's just screaming out that you want to stay. Am I right, Mels? -Smiles.-

**Mello- -**Blushes deeply.- N.. no!

**Matt- **Then why are you staring so much? -Voice is barely a whisper now.- Is it because he's all wet?

**Mello- -**Gulps air, trying to keep his eyes away from Near. Whispers back to Matt, face an inch away from him.- I.. I'm not staring...

**Matt- **You might not realize it, but you are. -Grins, whispering still.- And it's making you so damn cute.

**Mello- -**Blushes even deeper, hitting Matt's arm, trying not to let Near see.- I am not.

**Matt- **If you don't admit you're staring at him, I'm just going to up and ask whether or not he's sucked dick before. -Smiles.- How awkward would that be? He might even get out of the pool and walk away. We'd have a good view, don't you think?

**Near- **-Hearing bits and pieces of the conversation, but tries not to pay attention.-

**Mello- -**Stares at Matt, mouth hanging wide open. Still whispering.-You wouldn't.

**Matt- -**Smiles, kissing Mello's cheek, turning his head to Near.- Hey Near?

**Near- -**Looks up, pausing his playing for the time being.-

**Mello- -**Hits Matt.- No! What the hell, he's just a kid still.

**Matt- **He's 17. He's close enough to age. And with Rester and Gevanni around, who knows what kinds of perverted tricks he's learned.

**Mello- -**Speechless, just stares at Matt. Glances back and forth from Matt and the wet Near.-

**Matt- **So Near..

**Near- **Yes?

**Matt- **Me and Mels were wondering if you've ever sucked dick before.


	17. Getting Cold

**Mello- **-Sputters, not wanting to be included in Matt's question.- I di... No I did n... Don't include me in your perverted wonderings of poor, innocent little Near!

**Matt- -**Smirks.- Are you hearing what's coming out of your mouth? 'Poor innocent little Near.' That's what you just said.

**Mello- -**Shuts his mouth immediately.- No I didn't.

**Matt- **Yes you did. -Turns back to Near.- You never did finish answering our question.

**Near- **I have no need to answer it. You know the answer.

**Matt- **So you're a virgin. Which would mean that you're almost completely unaware of how drop dead sexy you look right now.

**Mello- -**Stares at Matt, trying to keep his eyes off of Near and the translucent wet clothes he's wearing.-

**Matt- -**Walks over and kneels in front of Near.-

**Near- -**Just sits there, face as emotionless as ever.-

**Matt- **You must be getting cold in these wet clothes, hmm?

**Near- **A little.. -Uncomfortable with how close Matt is.-

**Mello- -**Walks over to Matt, staring between him and Near.- Matt? What the hell are you doing?

**Matt- -**Smiles.- Simple. Getting laid.

**Near- -**Hugs knees closer to his chest, trying to hide his body from them.-

**Mello- -**Eyes go wide at Matt's bluntness.- Excuse me? I seem to recall claiming you. We could have left a few minutes ago when I said so, and you could have gotten laid all the same, but you choose to stay and get laid by _him_? -Crosses his arms, hugging them to himself. Glares at Near, trying not to notice his flawless skin through the wet clothes.-

**Matt- **Not just him. -Licks the crotch of Mello's pants.- I think I'd like to have both of you. And this is only fair to you Mels. You couldn't take my virginity, seeing as it was already gone. And now you can take someone else's virginity.

**Near- -**Stands, stepping out of the pool.-

**Matt- -**Gently grabs his wrist.- I don't think so.

**Mello- **B... But... _What_? -Stands there, confused, and unconsciously staring at Near's wet body, seeing everything. Walks over to a swivel chair with a towel on it, bringing it back to Near.- What makes you think I'd want to take his virginity anyway?

**Matt- **Because, you've been staring at him the entire time and you're actually being nice to him.

**Near- -**Takes the towel, whispering his thanks and drying himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist just in case.-

**Mello- **I have not! And I've been known to be nice every now and then! -Walks all the way over to Near.- You need to take the clothes off, or you'll get a cold. -Turns around so Near will take the clothes off.-

**Matt- **Nice, but never to Near. -Also turns around.-

**Near- -**Hesitates but starts unbuttoning his shirt.-

**Mello- **I've been nice to Near before. Just because he's a little shit doesn't mean I can't be nice. -Crosses his arms again, pouting.-

**Matt- **Name one other time you've been nice to him.

**Near- -**Slinks out of his shirt, feeling cool air on his chest, causing him to shiver a bit.-

**Mello- **I... -Hesitates, trying to think of a time when he had been nice to Near.- Umm... When we went to the community pool in 3rd grade! He didn't have a towel, so I gave him mine!

**Matt- -**Smiles.- Well that was nice of you, Mels.

**Near- -**Shimmies out of his soaked pants, careful to keep the towel around his waist. Picks his clothes up and sets them on the chair.-

**Mello- **See, I _told_ you I've been nice to him before. -Smiles, knowing neither of them can see it.- Hey Near, you done getting naked yet?

**Near- -**Blushes.- Um.. Yes...

**Matt- -**Turns around, looking Near up and down.- Well don't you look delicious?

**Near- -**Blushes more, averting his eyes.-

**Mello- -**Turns around, trying to avert his eyes away from Near, and focusing his eyes on Matt's ass.-

**Near- -**Picks up his clothes from the swivel chair and sits down, setting his clothes on his lap.-

**Mello- -**Darts his eyes to look at Near, feeling his heartbeat speed up at the sight of him in just a towel, and Matt staring at him in kinky leather.-

**Near- -**Shivers slightly as the cool air hits his almost completely bare body.-

**Matt- **Aww. -Smiles.- Poor thing's cold.

**Mello- -**Automatically steps to Near, to warm him up, catches himself and quickly backs away. Clears his throat.- Have any more towels?

**Near- -**Shakes head.-

**Matt- **Well, we can't let you be cold. I guess we'll just have to warm you up. -Removes the clothes from Near's lap.-

**Near- **M.. Matt? What are you...?

**Mello- -**Stares at Matt in the kink wear, stripping Near of all his coverings, jaw wide open.-

**Matt- -**Fights Near to get the towel from around his waist.-

**Near- -**Clutching the towel for dear life.-

**Matt- -**Finally wrestles the towel away from the small albino, tossing it to the side, looking Near up and down.- Delicious. -Immediately leans down, sticking his tongue out to lick Near's member.-

**Near- -**Puts hands on Matt's head, trying to push him away.- M-Matt!

**Mello- -**Unconsciously walks over behind Near, holding onto Near's arms and hugging him to his chest.- Just wait. -He whispers.- It'll feel good in a second... _Really_ good..

**Matt- -**Licks along the underside of Near's length, planting light feathery kisses up and down the side.-

**Near- -**Fights Mello's restraints with everything that he's got, biting his lip to contain his moans.-

**Mello- -**Holds onto Near even tighter.- I wouldn't struggle. I'm stronger than you. -Flexes his muscles against Near's chest.- And I mean it.. Give it a chance.. Matt's good at this.. I know.. -A small smile spreads across his face as he dips his head to Near's neck, breathing lightly against the albino's skin.-

**Matt- -**Smiles and takes Near into his mouth, sucking hard on him.-

**Near- -**Closes eyes tightly, fighting more against Mello, despite his fair warnings.-

**Mello- -**Licks lightly along Near's neck, kissing his shoulder and tightening his hold on the fair haired boy. Lifts him slightly off the ground, so as to make it harder for him to struggle.-

**Near- -**Pushes Matt away with his feet, immediately kicking him in the jaw.-

**Matt- -**Touches his jaw, a bit shocked that Near would act violent at all. Looks up to the albino, smiling.- Well now.. I think that kick deserves some punishment.


End file.
